


There’s a First Time for Everything

by Ruvikscube



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, F/M, First Time, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvikscube/pseuds/Ruvikscube
Summary: It wasn’t hard to see that you and John Marston had something going on. A trip to his room on a sleepless night might have been just what you needed.
Relationships: John Marston & Original Female Character(s), John Marston/Original Character(s), John Marston/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	There’s a First Time for Everything

Lighting flashed across the sky and rain pattered the roof of Shady Belle as you tossed and turned in your bed roll. The first few nights in your new home hadn’t been easy to adjust to. Everyone was nice enough, but it was hard to acclimate or really get to know anyone other than John. 

He had saved you. Bound up in the basement of an O’Driscoll hideout, John found you all by yourself. Your memory was hazy, but you seemed to recall enough. John cutting through your wrist ties and pulling you to his warm body that smelled of tobacco. You were safe from then on. 

But as you stared at the ceiling while the other women slept, you only wanted to feel his embrace again. 

Although the thunder was loud enough, you still snuck out to the hallway as quietly as possible before tip toeing to John’s room. 

Your heart fluttered and your stomach surged as you stood in front of his closed door. He was the person you trusted the most, so why were you so nervous? 

He’d been fond of you from the start, holding your hand safely in his when the two of you snuck off to take care of the horses. Cradling you close to his chest in the warmth of the campfire at night. He even took the time to fix your hair when strands fell out of its updo. Recently he would sneak in a few gentle kisses. And the other night when he did it, you found yourself kissing back harder. Each swipe of his tongue only encouraged the throbbing between your legs. You never discussed any of these encounters with him however. Besides this, you and him were just close friends. 

You gently knocked at his door and cracked it open.

John was sitting at the edge of his bed, staring out the window dressed only in a pair of jeans. His button up was hung neatly over his desk chair and you swallowed at the sight of his toned chest. 

“Can’t sleep either darlin’?” He asked as you crept in, shuttling the door behind you. You shook your head in response, playing with the fabric of your nightgown. 

“I don’t much care for storms either. Come ere’.” he motioned. 

You complied, stepping towards him and letting him pull you into his lap. You swung your legs across his and wrapped your arms around his neck. For a while, the two of you only stared past the curtains at the dark and melancholy sky. You rested your head against his shoulder sleepily. 

“Everything alright baby doll?” He drawled softly against your ear. You nodded. 

“Just couldn’t sleep. I feel safer with you.” You let your smooth cheek brush across his scarred and stubbily one. You hesitated, debating your next words. 

“I feel happier when I spend time with you. The things we do together comfort me.” You spoke quietly. John rubbed your back faintly and tapped the bottom of your chin. You focused your attention on him, leaning back to meet his gaze. His gray eyes were hazy with affection and his hair was falling in his eyes but he didn’t care. He brushed his parted lips against yours and held you tighter. 

This kiss felt different than the other times. It was less rushed and secretive. Like he had all the time in the world and privacy to make it last. It was much longer too and you lived for the way he eased his tongue against yours. The pulsating feeling between your thighs had started up again. His beard provided a scratchy tickle to your cheeks and chin. You pushed your tongue back against his and sucked on his lip the way he did to you. He parted his lips more, letting you do as you pleased. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, earning a deep, gratifying moan from his throat. The sound was explicit to you and you rubbed your legs together on his lap. 

“Was that okay?” You asked, pulling away, still tampering with a strand of his hair. 

“Yeah, um. More than ok.” John blushed. 

“Listen... Do you trust me sweetheart?”

You felt taken aback by the sudden question. 

“Of course. More than anyone.” You promised. 

“I want to do something for you. It’ll make you feel good.” He explained. You waited for him to say more, stroking his long hair.

“Have you ever laid with a man before?” He asked. 

Heat flooded to your cheeks from embarrassment and you gazed down. 

“Um, no not really. Not ever actually. Those bad men only held me there, they didn’t do anything to me.”

John licked his bottom lip and safely tightened his grip on your hips. 

“Do you want to be intimate with me?” 

“You’d have to show me how. I won’t be very good.” You spoke barely above a whisper.

“Don’t worry baby girl, you’ll do just fine. I won’t hurt ya and you can stop me at any time.” John assured you. 

You nodded and kissed his lips again. He adjusted you so that you were straddling his hips, nightgown riding up your thighs. His hands wandered down and squeezed your legs, rubbing his palms up and down. He tugged at the hem of your dressings and pulled them over your head. His eyes fell to your breasts pooling over the top of your brassiere. 

He held the back of your neck and dove down to place kisses to the tops of them, sucking and rolling the skin over his teeth. His other hand slid from your waist to your ass, giving it a squeeze. You almost jumped when you felt his erection twitch against your clothed heat through his jeans. He was so hard and you almost moaned when he twitched again. You felt flattered knowing that this man wanted you as badly as you wanted him.

His kisses moved up to your neck where he sucked bruises into the tender flesh behind your ear. He was trying to go slow despite the fact that his erection was telling him otherwise. John wanted to be as gentle as possible with your fragile body. 

You noticed the cold breeze of the room as he undid the back of your brassiere. 

“I wanna see you baby is that ok?” He asked for your permission. You nodded and he let the garment slip off. He let out a low groan and bucked his hips against you when he saw your breasts in full. He mouthed at your right nipple and sucked all around the skin, biting at the swell of your cleavage. You stared past his hair and swallowed hard, catching a glimpse of the darkened bites to your neck in the mirror. Everyone would know exactly what happened.

John’s hair fell over his face as he mouthed at your other breast, leaving his neck exposed to you. You latched your lips to his skin and sucked marks all over it. The warmth and throb of your cunt was unbearable and you grinded down on his clothed cock to gain some friction. 

“Pull my hair again doll. Pull it hard.” John panted against your chest. 

You complied, grabbing a handful of his black, sweaty locks and tugging his head back. You pressed wet kisses to his throat while he humped up into your thigh. You tugged harder at the base of his neck and he emitted desperate moans that were so explicit, you felt the heat rise in your cheeks. 

“Lay down darlin’, I’ll take good care of you.” John instructed. You edged off of his lap and laid back against his bed. 

John unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his legs, joining you the rest of the way on the bed. 

“John, It feels so warm. Please do something.” You begged.

“Oh doll. I’ve gotcha.” John leaned forward to press a kiss to your lips while he slid off your remaining undergarments. 

He dipped down between your legs and licked a long stripe up your pussy, a blush rising in your cheeks. He started lapping your hole gently, letting you get used to the feeling of something being there. Then he gently pressed your clit with his fingertip and you gasped, arching your back at the new feeling. 

“Feels good ain’t it?” John let out a low chuckle, teasing your clit with slow circles. You nodded desperately, pushing into his hand

Then John was back between your legs and you gasped when you felt the tip of his tongue enter your hole. His tongue dove inside, licking upwards and stopping to press into your clit. You felt as if you were coming completely undone and then he was pulling away, leaving just a thumb pressed to your clit. 

He used his other hand to gently rest an index finger at your entrance. When his gaze met yours, you gave him a nod of approval. 

You tensed your legs up on instinct as he slowly pushed his finger in until it was knuckle deep. 

“Relax baby girl, its gonna feel different.” John soothed and you let your muscles ease. He pulled his finger almost all the way out before letting it sink back in, earning a wet squelch from your heat. John placed kisses up and down your inner thigh to keep you relaxed as he continued to ease his finger in and out of you. 

Then you propped an elbow up on the pillow and used your other hand to grab a fistful of his hair. You guided his head back down and your clit was met with the warm flat of his tongue. 

“A little more John. Strange but it feels good.” You encouraged him, feeling more comfortable. John moaned hotly into your pussy when you gripped his hair harder. Then you felt the stretch of another finger pushing in. You held your breath, still getting used to the sensation. He kept the pace slow and only sped up when you relaxed and leaned back into the mattress. You gazed at him through hooded eyes and watched with admiration when he started grinding down into the mattress. 

“John please, it feels too good...” you trailed off as he sucked hard on your clit. You whimpered his name, feeling yourself grow even wetter as you eased into your first orgasm. John easily slid his fingers out and lapped up your juices. When he looked up at you, you felt your face heat up at the sight of your own slick covering his chin. 

“You ready for me darlin’?” John sat up, a thin sheen of sweat covering his chest and abdomen. You nodded, letting your eyes fall to his crotch as he slid off his undergarments. 

His cock bounced up into the air, the tip of it already red and dripping with clear streams of pre cum. He gripped the base of his erection and squeezed, another bead of pre cum rolling down the head and along his shaft. 

“Can I?” You asked curiously. He nodded, taking your hand in his and guiding it to his length.

You couldn’t keep your eyes away as you gave him the first few pumps. John leaned back on his knees and tilted his head back with a moan. It gave you the perfect view of the bruises that littered his neck handsomely. His abs flexed and his shoulders caved in when you sped up your movements. You squeezed his cock in your hand and watched with peaked interest as his balls slapped back against his legs. Curious, you dipped down and licked the glistening head of his dick, tasting the sour pre cum on your lips. 

“Sweetheart... Oh God...” he breathed. 

“Baby you gotta stop, I’m gonna cum right now in your hand if you keep doing it like that.” 

“I made you feel that good?” You beamed, letting go of his erection.

“Better than good.” He locked eyes with you. 

Before you could say anything else, John had his hands on your hips and was pushing you back into the mattress. He pushed his chest against your breasts and invaded your mouth with a long kiss. You winced at the sour taste of your liquid on his lips and pulled back.

“John that’s vulgar.” You panted. 

“What’s the matter sweetheart? Don’t like the taste of what I did to ya on my lips?” He laughed. You swatted at his shoulder and nipped teasingly at his neck. 

Your focus was brought back when you felt his hardness brush against your thigh and settle between your legs. 

“Ready baby?” John whispered into your ear, kissing a hickey under the lobe. 

“Take care of me John.” You nodded. 

“I promise I will sweetheart. Stop me if it’s too much.” 

“It’s ok.” You assured him, leaning up to place one more kiss to his lips. 

“Open up a little more for me missy.” John tapped the edge of your thigh and you spread your legs for him. 

You felt the tip of his cock brush against your entrance and god it was such a warm feeling. You glanced down at his dick in his hand, smearing his pre cum up and down your folds. 

Then you felt the head of his cock at your hole once more and he bit his lip. You felt the pressure increase as the tip popped in and pushed a little more. John paused and stroked the side of your cheek. You nodded at him to continue. 

The stretch sent a sharper pain through your pussy when he pushed in halfway. His girth was much thicker than his two slender fingers. He stopped once more when you whimpered into his shoulder and gripped his back. 

“I gotcha darlin’, I gotcha. Just keep holdin’ onto me tight.” John insisted. You nodded and let out a sigh as he bottomed out in you and held it there. You felt so full. 

“God damn woman, I’ve never felt it so good. You’re so wet for me baby.” John shuddered. 

All you could do was moan as he pulled out slowly and eased himself back in. The initial pain had vanished and was replaced with a much better sensation as his cock slid into your slick walls. You lifted your legs to rest up on his lower back as John grunted, gaining leverage to push into you at a deeper angle. 

It felt like he was splitting you open with each thrust and you didn’t know how your body was able to take it but it felt so good. The friction was wet and smooth as you juiced more for him, gasping and biting his shoulder. 

“Yeah? Feels good baby?” John huffed into your neck, peppering kisses along your jaw line and over your open mouth. You nodded furiously, pushing your hips back into each thrust. 

“Please John, fuck... You’re so big, I feel it so deep in me.” 

“Want more?” He smiled and you nodded again. 

He reached his hand around and placed a palm above your ass. John pushed up, forcing your back to arch and his cock to delve deeper into your heat. You emitted a long, frustrated groan at how good it felt, only coming closer to your second orgasm. 

“Yeah? You wanna moan like that for me? You wanna let the whole place know who’s taking your sweet virginity from you.” John teased, thrusting his hips forward wildly. 

“Only you John.” You breathed, enjoying the feel of your breasts bouncing up and down for him. 

“So pretty when you’re undressed for me like this, I wanna cum inside of you.” 

“Fuck John, I feel it again, please just don’t stop!” You begged. He chucked, lips curving into a smirk as he slid his hands down to your hips and gripped them tight. 

If your word wasn’t enough, the sound of his cock milking your pussy filling the room was. John ducked and forced his lips upon yours to stifle the moans. 

“Damn sweetheart, squirting twice for me your first time? You must really be sweet on me.” John came up for air and you blushed. 

“Keep going, I wanna feel it when you cum.” You pleaded. 

John grumbled a low moan and pulled you up to a sitting position, your breasts squished against his tan chest. He shifted his angle and continued pushing into your sensitive cunt. John gripped your waist hard enough to bruise and sucked down on your shoulder. 

“Goddamn darlin’, you’re making me cum.” John hissed. 

You felt his cock pulsate and empty thick, creamy streams of his cum deep against your cervix. It was a warm gush of a feeling and you savored the way John held you close to his chest. 

“Sweetheart, I’ve never felt so good.” John panted, sliding his softening erection out of you. You straddled his thigh, letting his seed dribble out of you into a puddle on his leg. You leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips and curled a strand of his sweaty hair around your finger. 

“Thank you John. For showing me how.” You rested your body against his chest. 

“Baby girl, I look at you and I just want to give you the world. I’d do anything for you sweetheart.” He stroked your hair. 

“You gave me the best feeling. I want to do it more like this.” You smiled.

“Darlin’ you were mighty fine. That ain’t a problem for me.” John replied. 

After cleaning up and dressing you back in your underthings, you stayed with John in his bed and slept for the rest of the night. 

The other women didn’t have a doubt as to where you were when they woke up to your empty bed roll in the morning. As much as you tried to cover up the deep bruisings on your neck, you got a few glances that afternoon, but you didn’t care. John failed to cover his hickies up and ended up punching Micah in the jaw for making a comment. 

Overall, your relationship with John was smiled upon. After all, he did save you that night, and there was no one else you would rather be with than him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
